Fifty Shades of Charlie Weasley
by NeonDomino
Summary: Various drabbles about Charlie Weasley. [One] Charlie/Harry. [Two] Charlie/Harry. [Three] Charlie/Hermione. [Four] Charlie/Luna. [Five] Charlie/Harry. [Six] Charlie/Harry. [Seven] Charlie/Hermione - Charlie saves Hermione from an awful date. [Eight] Charlie/Hermione - Charlie writes a popular book on Dragons and Hermione stops in to buy a copy. [Nine] Charlie meets Norbert/Norberta
1. Haircut - CharlieHarry

**50 Shades of Charlie**

**Haircut**

* * *

"So, do you want me to give your hair a trim?" Harry asked, scissors in hand.

Charlie glanced at Harry and the scissors and raised his eyebrows. "It's funny. You look like Harry; hell, you even have his voice. But those words are my mother's if I've ever heard them."

Harry put the scissors down on the side.

"She keeps hinting," Harry explained.

"Do you want me to get my hair cut?" Charlie asked. "Your the one who loves to run his fingers through it after all."

Harry stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "I like your hair," he said. "But what about your mum?"

"Ignore her hints," Charlie said, pulling Harry into his arms and placing a soft kiss to his lips. "If she had her way, everyone would have their hair like Percy's. You don't want that, right?"

"Definitely not," Harry replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. :)**

**148 words**

* * *

**Amateur Divination:** Prompt - Scissors

**Pairing Drabble:** Charlie/Harry


	2. A Little Jealousy - CharlieHarry

**Written for the Game of Life Challenge: Prompts: Harry Potter, Cedric/Cho and Diagon Alley.**

* * *

** A Little Jealousy Never Hurt Anyone**

* * *

Harry watched the pair walk past, their eyes only on each other and jealousy stirred inside him. Why couldn't that be him? Why did it have to be stupid Cedric Diggory with his stupid perfect features and his boring eyes and kissable lips and...

Wait, what?

Stupid Cedric Diggory, making him think these weird things. He glared even harder after the pair.

"If looks could kill," came a voice and Harry's head whipped around, his eyes falling on a redhead.

"Harry, right? Course it's you, I remember watching you take on that dragon. Amazing work, not like Krum who hurt poor Margaret by hitting her in the eye with a spell -"

"Who are you?" Harry blurted out, interrupting the man.

"Are you telling me that you spend all your time with Weasleys, yet you're unable to spot another one?" the man replied, with a grin.

"Charlie?" Harry guessed. There were only two Weasleys that he hadn't yet met and the mention of dragons narrowed that down. Plus it made sense since Charlie helped out with the dragons..

"Right, that's me. Mum said you were here getting supplies when I told her I was coming here. I said that I'd look out for you," Charlie replied. "The family were getting a bit sick of hearing me talk about Dragons too."

"Oh yeah, Ron told me that you work in a Dragon Sanctuary," Harry replied. "What's it like?"

Charlie stared at him for a moment. "You actually want to talk about Dragons?" He asked in disbelief.

"Dragons are amazing, though I'm not so fond of Hungarian Horntails," Harry told him.

"Oh you mean Helena?" Charlie asked. "Poor old dear is harmless really."

"Helena?" Harry asked. "You call the dragon Helena?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What did you think we named them? Helena and Margaret are perfect names for dragons."

"I never really thought about it," Harry admitted.

"You done shopping?" Charlie asked, glancing at the packages Harry was holding.

Harry glanced down at the parcels in his arms. "Yeah."

"Okay, because you missed dinner. Mum was waiting on you, I said that they should just eat and I'll bring you for something in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh, I lost track of time, I'm so sorry -"

"You were too busy glaring at that couple you mean. Did you spent the whole time stalking them or just part of it?"

Harry glanced at Charlie. "I thought we were going to get food?" he said, avoiding the question entirely.

**...oOo...**

The pair took their seats in the Leaky Cauldron and ordered their food and some butterbeers.

It was only a couple of minutes before Cedric and Cho followed it, taking seats a few tables away. Harry glared at them again.

"So, tell me what it was like to fly with a dragon like that?" Charlie asked, drawing Harry's attention to him.

"It was amazing," Harry replied. "It took me a while to work out exactly what I was going to do to get past the dragon, I didn't want to hurt it or anything."

"Clever move with the broom," Charlie agreed.

"Yeah. it was amazing. I stopped being scared once the broom was in my hand. Plus the dragon -"

"Helena," Charlie said.

"Yeah, Helena - she was amazing when she took off. I couldn't get a proper look as I was in front, but from what I did see, she was..."

"Beautiful," Charlie finished. "She really is. Dragons are beautiful creatures."

"You must love dragons a lot to work with them," Harry said.

"I do," Charlie agreed, pausing as their dinner got put in front of them. The conversation stopped as the pair dug in - both of them having ordered steak for dinner.

Once the food was gone, Charlie picked up where he left off, telling Harry all about life at the reserve with the dragons and Harry talked about the tournament and the other competitors.

When they were ready to leave, Harry realised that Cho and Cedric's table was empty. He had been too busy talking to Charlie to even notice them get up.

"So, is it her or him?"

Harry looked around at Charlie, confused.

Charlie nodded his head towards the now empty table. "Is it her or him that upset you? Which one are you jealous of?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ginny said you asked Cho Chang to the Christmas Ball... but you can't keep your eyes off Diggory. So..."

"I'm not gay if that's what you're thinking," Harry blurted out. "I was just wondering - why him?"

Charlie just looked amused at his answer. "I wasn't saying you were, I was just asking."

"Because I like girls," Harry continued.

Charlie shrugged. "That's good, though you've just spent the whole time here telling me about Cedric Diggory. I know more about him than I do about you. If you like girls, fine... but if you don't you might want someone to talk to about it."

Harry hesitated for a moment. "I like girls," he insisted. Had he really spoken about Cedric that much? Stupid Cedric with his stupid hair and stupid handsome face, and stupid beautiful eyes...

"But if I did want to talk?" He whispered, uncertainly.

"Then you write to me," Charlie said. "You're fifteen, right?"

"Fourteen."

"Right, a confusing age if you ask me. If you need a friend or advice, no matter how stupid you think the question or situation is, send me an owl," Charlie said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer... just, we don't know each other?"

"Because you're Ron's friend and I've been where you are," Charlie said kindly. "Now let's head back, mum will be wondering where we got to."

"Right," Harry replied, following Charlie to the floo, his head muddled.

**...oOo...**

"And the Chinese Fireball's name is April," Charlie said, over the noise of his family. "She's such a cutie. Laid herself some eggs a couple of years ago. You should see the babies. Adorable little things."

Harry nodded his head, his full attention on Charlie Weasley. It was hard not to pay the man attention, his stories were fascinating.

"Though I've never flown with one of them," Charlie said with a grin. "Though I'll add that on my list of things to do."

"Charlie is completely obsessed with dragons," Ron offered from beside Harry.

"I don't blame him, Dragons are fascinating," Harry replied, only to be on the receiving end of one of Charlie's smiles.

"He even has a dragon tattoo," Ron said, shaking his head. "Completely mental over them."

"What dragon is it?" Harry asked.

"I've got two. The one on my back in a Common Welsh Green," Charlie said. "It was the first dragon I looked after when I started out."

"And the other?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere that I'm not able to show you, I'm afraid," Charlie replied.

"Is it another dragon?" Harry found himself asking.

Charlie nodded.

"What kind?"

"Hungarian Horntail," Charlie replied with a slight laugh.

Harry done his best not to picture exactly where Charlie's second tattoo was, or what it looked like. He liked girls. Not guys.

Stupid Cedric, this was all his fault.

**...oOo...**

"What do you have there?" Hermione asked, as Harry untied a letter from the owl in front of him. "Another letter from Charlie?"

"How did you know Charlie was owling me?" Harry asked.

"Just a guess," Hermione said. "So?"

Harry thought about how to tell Hermione about how he couldn't stop thinking about Charlie and what his tattoo's looked like and Charlie's soft smile.

"So, nothing. He's just talking about the Tournament, nothing else," Harry said. He was secretly disappointed that Charlie had returned to Romania, he had hoped to see Charlie again over the summer. He had so many questions to ask him. He wanted to show Charlie that he wasn't a kid.

Hermione just looked at him knowingly.

Harry didn't say another word. He had a lot to work out in his head before he saw Charlie again.

The least of his worries was a small crush on his best friend's brother.

* * *

**There will be a second part to this - Called: "Have You Ever Ridden A Dragon Before, Harry?" It'll be up in the next few days. :)**

**It'll be set when Harry is older.**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Shopping - CharlieHermione

**Shopping**

**Twister Prompt: Write about someone shopping at the grocery store**

"Excuse me," Hermione said. "Can you please get me one of those boxes from the top shelf?"

Charlie glanced down at the woman standing next to him and smiled widely at her. "Sure thing," he said, putting the box he was holding down and following her up the aisle.

"The salted popcorn please," she said.

He reached up to the high shelf, taking a box down and handing it to her.

"Thank you, again," she said, smiling at him.

"That's what I'm here for," he replied. "Do you need help with anything else?"

"No, I'm just off to get some wine," she told him. "Thank you." She turned and walked away.

Charlie let the smile drop and sighed. Bottle of wine meant a date.

He waited until she left the store and returned the boxes of popcorn to the lower shelf. One day she'd come in and she'd be single. Then he'd get to finally ask her out on a date.

But until then, he would continue getting to know her through her constant need of salted popcorn.

...oOo...

"Excuse me, would you mind helping me?"

Charlie looked up at the woman. Her smile seemed tired. He had almost given up on her as she hadn't been by in a few weeks. Almost, but not quite.

"Sure. Popcorn?"

"Yes please."

He grabbed a box and handed it to her.

"And a bottle of wine?"

"No wine," she replied. "Just movies and popcorn alone from now on."

"Oh right."

"Yeah for the last few weeks... sorry, you don't want to hear -"

"I don't mind," Charlie quickly interupted.

"My relationship ended a few weeks ago. I moped about for a bit, but here I am again."

"Yeah, I hadn't seen you for a few weeks, I wondered if you were coming back in," Charlie replied.

The girl smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your boyfriend," he added.

"Thanks," she said.

"How about dinner?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm Hermione."

"Charlie."


	4. Not A Dragon - CharlieLuna

**Written for the All Aboard the Drabble Ship Challenge**  
**Pairing: Dragonis Eclipse (my guess - Charlie/Luna)**  
**Prompt "I didn't mean for it to go this far."**

* * *

**Not a Dragon**

**Charlie/Luna**

* * *

Charlie's head span around quickly as he heard the roar. He wasn't the only one, the other Dragon Handlers were on their feet, rushing from the building, looking for an escaped dragon. That one had sounded so close, but no alarms had informed them of a habitat being abandoned.

"Wait, that wasn't -" he heard from behind him and he quickly glanced around at the group that had come to the reserve for his birthday party. His eyes fell on the hat.

"It wasn't a dragon," a small blonde said. Charlie frowned for a second, trying to remember her name.

Luna. That was it. His eyes remained focused on the hat balanced on her head. Such a lifelike hat.

It opened it's mouth and roared again.

"I love your hat," he blurted out. "Where did you get it from?"

"I made it," she said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"You should have seen the lion one she made at Hogwarts for when Gryffindor were playing," Harry said, grinning at him.

Luna looked sadly at the door. "I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't think anyone would think the roar was a real dragon."

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	5. Meeting David - CharlieHarry

**Written for: Pairing the Character - Pairing: Charlie/Harry**

**Meeting David**

* * *

"So, I'm David," Harry said, reaching out his hand to Charlie.

"Charlie Weasley," Charlie replied, grinning and shaking Harry's hand. He watched in amusement as the boy's gaze moved over his body, his cheeks flushing before he met Charlie's gaze again.

"So, you're Bill's brother?" Harry asked.

"That's right. Are you a Delacour?" Charlie asked, eyeing the blond hair. He didn't like it much, but it'd disappear when the Polyjuice ran out.

"Yeah, I am," Harry quickly replied. "So... are you single?" He blurted out, staring at Charlie hopefully.

Charlie managed not to spit out the sip of champagne he had just been drinking at the words.

Harry Potter was asking him if he was single.

He was a bit young though.

"I'm not available since I'm going back to Romania in a few days and wouldn't want to start something... but maybe in the future," he said carefully. "When you're older, maybe we can go for a pint?"

"Sounds good," Harry replied with a smile. He saw Ginny heading in their direction. "Uh, I'll see you around," Harry said, planning to slip away.

"See you around _Harry_," Charlie replied, winking at Harry as he flushed red for a second time before disappearing.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	6. Bees - CharlieHarry

**Prompts: Garden and Beehive**

* * *

**Bees**

* * *

It was only a few weeks since the final battle and the group were trying to decide what to do for their final year. Harry found himself torn between going straight into work or back to Hogwarts with Hermione.

The thought of spending one more year at Hogwarts seemed like an awesome idea to him. Despite the memories the place held with the battle and all the deaths, it had been his home for so long.

But he had a month to really make his choice. During that month he was staying at the Burrow whilst his Godfather and Remus worked on Grimmauld place, pulling out everything to do with the Black family and making it a suitable home for them, Teddy and Harry.

Harry wasn't complaining - especially since he had found out that Charlie Weasley was returning home that evening. It was the soonest the reserve could let him go and the family, him and Hermione were all waiting in anticipation. Molly had cleaned the house top to bottom in anticipation.

**...oOo...**

They were outside in the garden when Charlie arrived. His arrival was announced by Fireworks erupting from the kitchen and Charlie rushing outside to avoid being hit by one.

Charlie took one look at the beehive and turned and headed back into the kitchen again.

The group shared confused looks and Harry slipped from his chair, having been very eager to see Charlie again.

"When did they get the beehives?" Charlie asked, peeking through the window.

"It's just one," Harry said. "Great to see you again, Charlie."

"It's great to see you too," Charlie said, smiling at him. "Crap, close the door before they get in."

"Before who get in?"

"The bees, Harry," Charlie said, rushing over and closing the door. He looked around to ensure there were none inside.

"Wait, are you scared of bees?" Harry asked.

"Scared is a strong word," Charlie muttered. "I have an intense dislike, but I'm not scared -"

"You work at a dragon reserve," Harry pointed out. "You look after dragons and you're scared of bees."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "I'm not scared," he muttered.

Harry grinned. "We had trouble with bugs when we were hunting for the Horcruxes," he said. "Hermione isn't a fan either, but she showed me a few spells to keep them at bay."

"You can keep the bees away from me?" Charlie asked hopefully. "I could just kiss you!"

"If you want," Harry said, and instantly clapped a hand over his mouth. He walked backwards to the door, his eyes not moving away from a suddenly amused looking Charlie. "Uh, Hermione is better at these spells than me, I'll just..." he opened the door and rushed out.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	7. The Hopping Pot - CharlieHermione

Game of Life - Prompts: The Hopping Pot, ginger, and 450 words (min).

* * *

**The Hopping Pot**

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed as she listened to her date talk about... something that was sending her to sleep. There was only so much longer that she could listen to Cormac talk about Quidditch and about how many hours he spent in the gym.

She wasn't even faking a smile anymore.

They hadn't even moved from the bar to the restaurant part yet, and despite Hermione's many hints that she was hungry, Cormac was too caught up in his own talking to pay any attention whatsoever.

As he talked, she planned what she was going to order from the local takeaway around the corner. A curry, perhaps. Maybe a naan bread, some Bombay Aloo. She could eat the leftovers tomorrow, it'd save cooking dinner. She also managed to plan what shopping she needed in her flat.

"Hermione?" Came a voice, and Hermione lifted her head off her hand and glanced up, spotting familiar ginger hair.

Charlie Weasley. She was saved.

"Hey, what are you doing at the Hopping Pot?" Charlie asked.

"On a date," she replied. 'Help me, please', she mouthed at him.

A slight nod and he disappeared, reappearing a minute later with a girl.

"Aren't you Cormac McLaggen?" The girl gushed, taking a seat next to him. "I'm a big fan."

The moment Cormac turned his attention to the girl, Hermione slipped from her seat, grabbing her bag and coat and following Charlie.

**...oOo...**

"Thanks," Hermione said, as they moved around the other side of the bar.

"Bad date?" Charlie asked.

Hermione nodded. "All Cormac has done is talk about Quidditch and the gym. We were supposed to eat almost two hours ago."

"Missed your reservation?" Charlie asked, sympathetically.

She nodded. "I'm going to call in a takeaway on the way home," she replied. "Thanks for getting me out of there, but I'm sorry for ruining your date." Her gaze fell on the girl who was leaning in close and touching Cormac's biceps, and Hermione winced, feeling sorry for the girl being used as a distraction.

"Date? Nah, just an old friend," Charlie replied. "I was taking her out to dinner for her birthday, but she's a massive Quidditch fan so it worked out well. She forgot all about dinner when I mentioned I could introduce her to Cormac McLaggen."

Hermione smiled. "I really owe you," she replied.

"As for the take-away," Charlie continued. "I hear the food here is really good and I have a reservation in a few minutes, if you'd like to join me?"

Hermione smiled at Charlie. "It's only fair since it's my fault you're on your own," she said. She blushed as his gaze moved down her body.

"You look good," he murmured, his hand moving to the small of her back as he guided her across the room. "This night is really looking up."

Hermione smiled at him, she couldn't agree more.

"Won't your friend be upset you're having dinner with someone else and she's missing out?" Hermione checked again.

"I told her that she could spend the evening with Cormac instead, and I'd get to have dinner with a gorgeous witch," Charlie replied. "It works out well for the both of us."

Hermione couldn't argue and for the first time that night, she was glad she agreed to go on the date with Cormac, since it led to a date with Charlie Weasley.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	8. Autograph - CharlieHermione

**Autograph**

* * *

Charlie sat next to a display of the book he had written. He had only wanted to make people more aware of dragons, he hadn't expected the publicity that also followed the book.

The same publicity that led to him setting up in Padma Patil's bookshop in Diagon Alley to sign autographs.

He sat patiently for hours, signing his name in copies of the books over and over again, his eyes falling on the clock.

Finally there was an hour left. Half an hour. Ten minutes.

The shop was clear, and he sighed happily as he began to stock up the spare books for Padma, who grabbed a pile and began to put them on one of the shelves. Hopefully people would be more considerate and caring towards Dragons now that Charlie's book had up-to-date information.

"Can I trouble you for an autograph?" A voice asked behind him. He turned around, his smile widening as he recognised his little brother's best friend.

"It'd be an honour to sign this for you," he replied, taking his seat again and picking up his quill. "Do you like Dragons?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm eager to read this, information on Dragon's is so outdated at the moment, it'll be nice to read something with new information."

"And perhaps once you've finished, we can discuss the book over dinner?" Charlie asked, his quill moving slowly across the inside of the cover.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure I'll have a lot of questions," Hermione replied. She took the book and thanked him before heading to the counter to pay.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	9. Norberta

**Norberta**

* * *

Charlie reached for baby Norbert. He needed to check the dragon's health before they started trying to integrate it with the other dragons. He was excited - this was the first time he had been allowed to handle a baby dragon. It was adorable.

He pulled his hand away as sharp teeth nipped at him and chuckled as a small puff of fire erupted from the small creature's mouth.

He managed to get a hold of Norbert and pulled out his wand, doing the spells.

"Looks like we've got a little Norberta here," Charlie muttered. He couldn't wait to owl Hagrid with the news.

* * *

**103 words :)**

**Prompt: Sharp**


End file.
